Angel Pine
Angel Pine is a very small town located in Whetstone, San Andreas, nestled between the large landmark of Mount Chiliad and the forests of Shady Creek. It boasts an amazing view of the mountain and is virtually a minute away from the eeriness of Shady Cabin, (situated in the heart of Shady Creeks) and minutes away from San Fierro if you take the highway in south Foster Valley. Angel Pine is loosely based on Lone Pine, CA. Sitting at the base of the enormous Mount Chiliad; the small-town is host to the logging company Angel Pine Sawmill. There is a save point in the Angel Pine trailer park and the Angel Pine Safehouse, which can be bought for $ 10,000. The town also houses several facilities, including a Sheriff`s Office and the Angel Pine Medical Center. The player will automatically spawn in Angel Pine after completing mission "The Green Sabre". It is the only residential area in Whetstone. Events of GTA San Andreas After the deadly Mulholland Intersection shoot-out with the Ballas in Los Santos, Carl Johnson is forced by C.R.A.S.H. officers Frank Tenpenny and Eddie Pulaski to perform various tasks for them, using the recent incarceration of Carl's brother Sweet as leverage. Tenpenny and Pulaski deposit Carl in the remote town of Angel Pine in Whetstone, a region of Flint County in San Andreas. Carl, who has been stripped of all weapons and given only a camera, is ordered to flush out and murder a witness who is hiding in a cabin on nearby Mount Chiliad. He rushes up the side of the mountain to find a cabin closely guarded by the FBI. By creating a commotion, Carl succeeds in luring the terrified witness from the cabin, who races down the mountain in a car. After chasing him down, Carl kills him and photographs his body as proof for Tenpenny and Pulaski that their problem has been taken care of. TheGreenSabre-CJTenpennyPulaski-GTASA.png|Tenpenny telling Carl what is happened to Sweet and Kendl. TheGreenSabre-AngelPine-Carl-Pulaski-Tenpenny.png|Pulaski explains CJ what he'll do. After Catalina's first robbery, CJ receives a call from a strange subject, it turns out to be The Truth. During the call, The Truth asks him to go to a Hotel in Angel Pine. Carl arrives st the Hotel, and there is Tenpenny smoking a bong. Then, The Truth appears, and Tenpenny leaves the Hotel and tells him to talk a while with Carl. The Truth tells Carl that he has problems with some maniacs of survival, extreme right-wing,fascist farmers. They have a Combine Harvester. The mission of CJ is to go in them factory and to steal it. BodyHarvest-GTASA.png|Tenpenny talking with Carl. Body-Harvest-Carl-The-Truth-GTASA.png|The Truth explains Carl his problems. After Carl takes Combine Harvester to The Truth's Farm, he receives a call from Cesar. The latter tells Carl that his gang is dissolved, so he had to leave Los Santos, and now he and Kendl are in CJ's roulotte. Once CJ reaches the roulotte, Cesar tells him that he intends to return back in Los Santos to restore the order in the neighborhood, but Carl and Kendl dissuade him from doing so. Carl tries to calm Cesar, but him reminds and explains to Carl that Big Smoke and the C.R.A.S.H. team are behind the drug dealing. Carl responds to Cesar with incredulity, arguing that Big Smoke would never get involved in drug dealing, and that the drug epidemic is the fault of the C.R.A.S.H. team. Both Kendl and Cesar try to convince Carl of Smoke's responsibility for the dealing and Balla/LSPD ambush of the Grove Street Families, but Carl is still unwilling to believe them. Deciding to monitor the highway from San Fierro to Los Santos for any suspicious activity, Carl leaves the trailer after telling the pair to lay low for a while. After Carl moves to the Doherty Garage, Cesar Vialpando informs him about a Ballas drug meeting convoy moving from Mulholland Intersection. Carl meets Cesar and then they arrive at Angel Pine, where the Ballas were last seen heading. They climb into the Lovin' A Loan building and take photos of Ryder, T-Bone Mendez, Jizzy. B and Mike Toreno as they head inside the Cluckin' Bell outlet. Carl then drives to a nearby petrol bunk and then Carl and Cesar split up. Later in the story, Angel Pine returns, this time as the setting for the air-drop Carl is asked to perform by Mike Toreno. In order to stay within the diligent gaze of those watching him, Toreno compels Carl to fly a Rustler to Angel Pine for him in order to drop supplies to his men holed up there. Carl is given a very limited time to fly over topographically diverse terrain from the abandoned airstrip in Bone County to Angel Pine and back, all while remaining below radar detection range. Businesses and locations *Ammu-Nation *Angel Pine Cinema *Angel Pine Medical Center *Angel Pine Mobile Home Park *Angel Pine Safehouse *Angel Pine Sawmill *Angel Pine Save Point *Angel Pine Sheriff Department *Bait Shop *Belle Maitresse Beauty Salon *Billy’s Records *Botanica Carlos Miguel *C.A.M. *Cluckin' Bell *Gas *J & J’s Restaurant *Leydi D. Café *Liquor Store *Lovin' A Loan *No. 1 Desert Home Furnishings *Powertool Paradise *Tony's Furniture *U Get Inn Motel Weapons *Flowers - Near Lovin' A Loan *Golf Club - In the open garage *Micro Uzi - Behind the trailer in the trailer park Vehicles ]] *Ambulance - At the medical center *DFT-30 - At the Angel Pine Sawmill (sometimes replaced by Forklift) *Kart - In the trailer park (after Cut Throat Business) *Roadtrain - At the Angel Pine Sawmill *Romero - At the medical center *Sabre - Behind the wall at the back of the church (occasionally) *Sanchez - Near the save point *Walton - In the backyard of the Angel Pine Sawmill Pickups *Body Armor - At the side of J & J’s Restaurant *Police Bribe - At the back of Sheriff`s office Other *One Unique Stunt Jump in trailer park *Chilli Dogs seller Notable Residents * Carl Johnson * Kendl Johnson (formerly) * Cesar Vialpando (formerly) * The Truth (formerly) Trivia * The town has trash cans filled up with unused maps of Vice City next to Cluckin' Bell. * The HD Universe version of Angel Pines is Paleto Bay. * Angel Pine is an ideal place to complete the Paramedic missions, as there is minimal traffic in the area and all of the patients spawn very close together. Gallery AngelPine-GTASA-Aerial.jpg Navigation de:Angel Pine es:Angel Pine fr:Angel Pine no:Angel Pine pl:Angel Pine pt:Angel Pine ru:Эйнджел-Пайн Category:Places Category:Places in Whetstone Category:Towns Category:Towns in San Andreas